Blue Demon vs Draco Malfoy
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Uno del barrio va a Hogwarts y entra en pleito con los sangre pura. OS que posiblemente sólo lo entenderán lectores de México, o quienes estén familiarizados con modismos. Blue Demon pertenece a la lucha libre y lo elegí por los colores de Ravenclaw.
1. Me daba fiaca la magia

Todo empezó un sábado muy temprano.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la ventana. Luego un chirrido al abrirse.

Yo pensé entre sueños:

 _Ah, mugre Babas_ -es un carnal de la banda-, _¿qué quiere a las diez de la madrugada?_

Agarré un zapato y se lo aventé, pero me desperté porque en vez de oír las mentadas del Babas fue como un ruido de pollo pateado.

Me alcé, no había nadie y me tapé con la cobija.

Y duro y dale.

Levantándome la cobija y picoteándome. Qué imaginativo el bró.

No me pregunté cómo mi cuate había cabido por la ventana del hueco de la escalera en la vecindad donde yo vivía con mis tíos.

-¡Mugre Babas! -me levanté- ¿Por qué no le vas a levantar la cobija a tu papá el...?

Ay, hijodesu... Un pericote viéndome con unos ojos de "a ver, a quién le estás aventando zapatos viejos y aquí está tu porquería."

Me dejó caer un sobre a la cara y salió volando. Y se la tengo jurada al infeliz, porque se hizo pis en un pedazo de torta de pollo que tenía en un buró.

-Así te va a ir, urraca -abrí el sobre-. La siguiente torta me la voy a hacer con tu hermana.

Era una cosa de una Escuela Hogwarts firmada por Mcnosequé y quesque me felicitaban y que la mano del muerto... Como que me gané la lotería, pon tú.

Yo la neta ni quería, porque la escuela siempre me cayó gorda. Me salí porque me la pasaba viendo por la ventana y dibujando dragones en los cuadernos. Así que hacía trabajitos, o sea me transaba al que podía, y me la pasaba con los cuates jugando fut.

-No me estén... -y me acosté otra vez.

Mi tío, Venustiano Domínguez, mecánico de profesión y gandalla por vocación, se puso a patearme la puerta:

-A ver, bueno para nada, ni pa' abrir la puerta eres bueno, a'i te busca uno de tus amigotes marihuanos, un mugre gordo barbón a ver si ya le dices que se rasure, que hasta piojos debe estar criando en esa mata.

Ahí voy a la puerta y no ma... Un vato de más de dos metros, acá, bien dado y de pancita pulquera _._

-¿Quique Botijero? -me preguntó.

 _Uh, ya valí jefa..._ pensé entre mí, _éste me viene a cobrar la torta de pollo fiada y yo ni un peso tengo partido a la mitad._

Y más me sacó de onda que me habló muy amable y con voz suavecita. Ya estaba yo buscando qué botella de cerveza de la tía Petunia le sorrajaba en la cabeza, pensando que ese guarura venía a partirme el queso.

No se rían, carnales. Mi tía se llama Petunia y aunque es tan guapa como una rata y le entra al trago como si restaurara la flora intestinal, es su nombre y qué... Aunque la neta sí le hacíamos un buen de burla porque se llama como la novia de Porky.

No, pos sí. El tipo que era como cinco veces el Perro Aguayo, me convenció de ir con él, yo más por miedo de que si le decía que no, me fuera a aplicar la urracarrana.

Metí mi ropa en una mochila del Atlas.

Los tíos estaban viendo la tele y como ni me pelaban no oyeron cuando les dije:

-Adiós, Sr. y Sra. Ojeras.

Pasé por la recámara de mi primo Osvaldo, que estaba tragando un _hot-dog_ y una Coca-cola jugando al Atari.

-Ya me voy, ampolla, voy a una escuela de magia.

-Ajá, sí, ya no fumes de ésa.

Y que me voy de viaje con el Jagris.

Las compras para la escuela te las cuento otra vez, ah, pero lo que sí estuvo chido, fue que me metí a un callejón oscuro que me recordó las calles de mi colonia La Nopalera de la Loma.

Luego que voy a un castillo así como de Disneylandia y que me ponen un sombrero y que agarra y que me dice "¡Réivenclaus!" O algo así. Es que pa' nombrecitos, ahí sí se marihuanearon, compas.

Ahí voy con la banda y que me felicitan y que me dicen:

-Oh tú deberr serr muy inteligentious.

-Pos nomás listo pa' la transa, carnal -admití.

Buena onda, los vatos. Acabamos siendo carnales. Yo siempre me los cabuleé diciendo que me apellidaba "Chido" y me divertía porque como son english acá, sonaba bien raro cuando el direc me regañaba y decía:

-Temo que deberé castigarlo, Sr. Chédou.

El que me daba miedo era el teacher de las pociones. Uh si te fallaba la pócima... se te apareció del diablo. Yo primero pensé "uta, esto es lo malo de las escuelas mixtas, una clase de hacer pucheros... no vaya a haber un coro musical o nos pongan a plantar papas o esas ondas hippies."

Lo malo es que sí había, pero era pasable. Los que eran bien pesados eran los pasados de lanza y pedantes que iban con el Sr. Lucho.

Sí, Lucho Maljoy. Ese que acabó resultando de la banda pesada de los Shit Eaters.

-Hogwarts debe estar muy mal ya que acepta a seres de origen menor que un muggle.

Eso me lo dijo justo cuando adquirí mi varita. Lástima que no sabía usarla porque le hubiera picado un ojo con ella. Aunque después salí bueno en el Club de Duelo.

-Pues no don Lucho, fíjese que no. Yo vengo de una tierra donde inmigrantes nos quitaron la tierra. En una de las guerras que nos hicieron, uno de sus soldados recibió un bombazo, se quedó, una mujer nuestra lo tomó y de ahí vengo. En una de esas usted es medio hermano de mi abuela Chepina.

Se fue muy ofendido, pero dejó al que me caía más mal.

El güero ese que se la pasaba ingi-lilingi.

Yo lo traía entre ojos. Y el día que lo vi molestando a los chavos aquellos, me llenó el buche de piedritas.

Ya sabes, la chava esa que me alegraba que siempre alzara la mano en clase porque a mí me daba fiaca participar, más sus carnales el de lentes y el de pecas.

Y que me sale lo machín.

Fui con el Draco y que le digo:

-¿Qué, muy pipirisnais? Mugre mono bañado en cloro, no te pases de macizo porque yo sí te ando cruchando gacho. Conmigo se te aparece tu boggart que es tu jefa pelos de zorrillo. Yo sí te aplico la Maldición de Mocos, el Forunculus, la Urticaria y las Babosas. Y como las babosas son resbalosas se te andan metiendo otra vez y de paso te hago el Crispador de Orejas, carnal. Y como tu Patronus es una manzana me la como y te escupo las semillitas. Y como escupo bien cañón se van a volver esniches doradas y no vas a saber cuál te abarató, wey.

El vato se puso bien acá. Una cara así como de estar oliendo la presencia del Méndigo Desnarizado.

-¡Asqueroso sangresucia!

-Sucia, pero no de tu alcantarilla -yo asentía y me quitaba la túnica-. Orita te subo en la Nimbus para que te vayas volando a la...

Y que se dejan caer sus valedores. Unos Slytherins que se llamaban el Chente y el Goyo, pero que yo les decía el Botijas y el Chorizo porque no peques, carnal, el Chente se ve que de chiquito le entraba cañón a los tamales y el Chorizo era como un puerco condimentado con ajo.

Y pues ahí empezó la bronca donde por ser de Raven me hice conocido como el Blue Demon, pero esa es otra historia


	2. Contra el Güero Cholo

Tons, mis valedores, que se deja caer la banda del Trago Malfoy, pero que no me arrugo porque la raza es acá.

Y me vale que los sangrepura se sientan muy salsas. Sagrados mis désos.

Tons que desafío al Chente Crabbe frente a la bolita de Gryff, Huffies y Ravens, juntándose pa'ver la madrina igual que en la secun "El Tigre de Santa Julia".

-¿Qué, qué, pambazo verde? –empujándolo frente contra frente, viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Muy varita picuda?

Y que le aplico cabezazo en la nariz y patada perrera bajo la línea de flotación.

El wey puso los ojos en blanco y como miró pa'trás seguro vio la fundación de Hogwarts.

Vivas y aplausos, y cinco minutos después, en su despacho, el direc:

-Una grave falta, Sr. Potter.

Pasa que mi apellido "Botijero" cuando lo tradujeron al inglés era el del Ñiño. Luego se pensó que éramos carnales o pecado de alguno de nuestros jefes y pa' colmo el mío se llamaba Jaime y su apodo era por el macho de la cabra.

Me alivió salir de la oficina del direc porque su gorro de Pitufo me daba cosa y me envió a castigo administrativo. Ahí llegaron los Gryffindor.

-Fuiste muy valeroso. Debes saber que esos Slytherin tienen conexiones peligrosas. ¿No temes a los mortífagos? –me preguntó Harry.

-No manches, mi chavo. Si no me daban miedo los Panchitos.

Es que la neta del planeta, mis valedores, aunque uno sea muggre, la onda con los magos es que's la misma gata nomás que revolcada.

Está como cuando fui a ver mi primer partido de quidditch, Gryff contra Slyth, y al ver los uniformes le solté al Neville:

-¿Qué pex, tanto viajar pa' ver alos _Tiburones de Veracruz contra los Xolos de Tijuana? Ah, no maaa…_

O las vacaciones de Semana santa… no jalen… Yo pensé que los magos no creían en diosito. Por eso colgué en el Gran Comedor una imagen de la virgencita, porque tiene los colores de las cuatro casas y la nombré la santa patrona.

¿Y qué onda con la hechizada y la pocioniada? En las vagaciones de Navidad me quedé en la escuela pero un día me fui al Mercado de Sonora para conseguir más potentiosos ingredientes de las pócimas.

Es lo mismo, we. El Siete Machos es el _Patronus_ , el camote es la mandrágora, los alebrijes son los dementores y la amortentia es el toloache.

-Híjole, la belladona no se la trabajo, joven.

-Belladona me prestas.

Fue así como le acabé haciendo unos chiquiadores a Albus Dumbledore.

Y no estás pa' saberlo ni yo pa' contarlo, pero me pasó por la mente calenturienta entoloachar a una sangrepura, por ejemplo bajarle la novia al Draco para que aprendiera a amar a Dios en tierra de indios, pero como las dos Gringas son rubias-rubias, de ojos azules-azules, se me hacen güeras piel de pollo y yo prefiero acá, la reinita nacional.

Es que no crean que porque nací en San Gumersindo del Pipián no me sube al agua al tinaco.

En la primera clase del Snape lo oí preguntándole una cosa de plantas al Niño y pensé: "órale, el ticher anduvo con la jefa del Harry."

Y por eso cuando me regresaba al Hogwarts con una dotación de chicozapote que sirve para lo mismo que el ajenjo, vi un puesto donde algo me dio una idea.

Por eso me pusieron en Ravenclaus, carnal. ¿Pos que dijiste? ¿Qué el Sombrero dijo, así, bien solemne: "Uh, no, mi Dumbledore, este chavo lo que tiene de carita, lo tiene de inteligente"? No, hijín, mira, acá, mollera…. mollera… Cacumen, we…

Una semana después mis pies en la tarima del Club de Duelo avanzaron lentamente, ante la admiración de los alumnos y sus aplausos en cámara lenta.

Si saben cómo soy, pa' qué me invitan.

De un lado el Draco con sus caras de huele-abono.

Del otro yo, de uniforme y túnica, usando la máscara del Blue Demon que me traje del mercado, y afilando la varita con un trapo del tianguis.

-Ora sí, inche chorizo de Toluca –se la juré-, llegó tu hora.

Hubo un intercambio de hechizos, acá, machirrín, pero con mi varita de maguey con núcleo de pelo de escuincle, moles, que le atizo el _Expeliendres_.

Ahí valió lo que se le unta al queso porque voló y cayó con cara de quien se robó mi virginidad.

-¿No que no tronabas, pistolita? –le grité- ¿Qué dijiste, ya me lo bailé, no? ¿Ps como ves que no? ¡No te metas con la raza porque bailas las calmadas, carnal! ¡A la otra te echo tus maldiciones guajoloteras pa' que sepas de qué lado masca la iguana!

Y que los demás se ponen a echarme porras: _"¡Blue Demon, Blue Demon!"_ Ahí me sorprendí porque no le conté a nadie, lo de Azul pues es por Raven, como yo lo pensé y lo de Demon debió ser por lo que saben del mundo muggle.

Es que te digo que es lo mismo, nomás que los muggles no tienen varita… Y no es albur, carnal.

 _Gracias a_ _NinaYuriko y a_ _Shadows_ _por sus comentarios, y a Tonya por comentarme lo de Piggy en al cap anterior, ya lo corregí._

 _Si les parece que la historia puede ir a más, va. En unos 5 capítulos se podrá ver lo que ocurre con el Ravenclaw digamos de casa._


	3. Con chemo hablas parsel

Yo entendí eso de "billete mata carita" hasta que vi al Ñor Tenebroso.

Mis valedores, hagan de cuenta un ajolote con patas.

Misma guapura, misma nariz respingada pa'dentro y piel color de pulque.

Una voz de corneta que pa' que les cuento y tú hacías como que le festejabas sus bromitas de ojaldra, pero la verdad te reías de él porque estaba bien cajeto el Tenebras.

No jales, lo llevo al barrio y le dan sus 13 segundos de patiza, luego otros 13 gratis a cuenta de la casa y 7 antes de mandarlo a la goma. Tenga su Numerología.

Y además se juntaba con una bandita de punketos bien madreados con caras que dije: "¡óreles, móchense con el chemo!"

Y yo estaba en la Mansión Maljoy, we. O sea, no crean que no me codeé con la crema y naca. A wilson. Me eché mi platicada con don Lucho y con su esposa la Chita. Hasta hablé con la Perratrix y el Rábano Leentren. Uh, sí, mucha onda acá, fresas, quesque su sangre pura y que mis ancestros y que tú de dónde vienes, pero que sabio es nuestro Amo, que te encontró.

¿Qué cómo llegué? ¿Ps que no leíste el TV y Novelas, digo, El Profeta? Ahí me entrevistó la Rita Esquites donde sale que luego de partídole su máuser al Güero Oxigenado, en la escuela los mestizos como yo me festejaron y otros se pusieron con cara de ¿no será éste un mortífago con máscara de lentejuelas?

Y ahí voy de new... A la dirección, inguesú. Albus ya casi era mi cuaderno. Decidí que a la siguiente regañada iba a llevar unas caguamas para que echáramos drink..

Hasta vino el presidente municipal, el ruco ese que se llamaba como el jamón.

'Ta madre, we. Me sentía en la Delegación cuando me apañaban saqueando el Oxxo. Ahí hablando con el Chaquirasbolt llegaron otros, muy jefes. Me cae re mal la poli.

-¿Ustedes son de la judicial mágica? ¡Ah, no ma! -me reí- ¡Ustedes no agarran ni a un xolo de 12 años!

Y la chava que se puso de cuatro tintes diferentes.

-¿Y qué ondas contigo, Nymphadora, ya te juntas con la pelusa?

Se puso bien brava:

-¡No me llames Nymphadora, alumno!

-¿Por qué no, mi Nymphadora, te llamas Petra o qué onda?

La tuvieron que contener entre dos.

-¡Te prohíbo que me llames Nymphadora!

-Órale, Nymphadora -mostré el pulgar-. Chido. Nymphadora.

Y un interrogatorio que... bueno. No me iban a espantar, a mí, que a los 12 años cada que venía de las tortillas me guameaba con los de 17 que me querían agarrar de bajada.

-Yo soy de Jalisco, mugre ruco -dije al Cornudo-, no me espanta ni Voldemort.

Ouches, algunos corrieron y la profa Miñera MacGonagal agarró más tez de porcelana.

-¡No mencione ese nombre! -me exigió, sofocada.

Y que me paro y me pongo a bailar al son de Café Tacuba y nomás por moler:

-Uy sí, mira cómo tiemblo, Vol-de-mort, ay, perdón, dije Voldemort, pero uno no es ninguno: Voldemort, dos no hay tos: Voldemort, tres va de nuez: Voldemort, mira cómo digo VOOOLdemort, VOOLdemort.

Y que me mandan al teacher de las pociones pa' que me calle mi hocico. No ma. El Mero Macicso. Uuuh, ese carnal alzaba la ceja y ya andabas miando thestrals.

No me preguntó nada pero yo sentí que me puso una trastiada.

-Consideramos que recibirá una invitación peligrosa, Sr. Potter, y la aceptará -me la recetó-, sólo trate de hablar lo menos posible y salir con vida.

La puerca torció el rabo.

-Mh... cuando se enteren que soy chilango me la van a hacer de jamón.

Se negó el fregocio.

-Sales minerales -respondí-, pero quiero una transformación para mi uso.

-¿A... cambio? ¡Sr. Potter, los valores de Hogwarts nos impiden...!

-Los valores de Hogwarts... En buena onda, mi ticher... No pellizkéishon...

Más tarde consulté un objeto mágico que inventé y llamé el Mapa del Madreador y que neta ha de ser único en el mundo mágico, así, sin igual, me cae, para ubicar a la chava que me gustaba.

Me había licado a la hermana del Güeisly, pero ya sábanas con los carnales celosos. La Panchita Parkinson me latía, pero estaba muy loca pa' mí. Las Bisquetitos son bien rosas y las de mi Casa no pueden hablar sin sonar a libro.

Y la neta, nunca me animé a confesarles que al inicio creí que el águila de Ravenclaus era un zopilote.

En el Mapa modificado hallé al cuate que buscaba y lo alcancé en un pasillo.

-A ver, mi Charry, ¿ontá el Chamoy?

-Ron está en el Gran Comedor -respondió a través de sus lentes.

El Niño ya sabía el apodo de su carnal. Vientos.

Y así fue como llegué a la Mansión Malfoy y vi a los marihuanos que obedecían al Tinieblas. Uh, sí, asúústame, Gasparín.

El Mismísimo quiso ver mi máscara y se la mostré.

¡Ni mais que lo iba a dejar tocar mi máscara de Blue Demon! ¿A poco, mis valedores? A we que no, por eso que le doy unos calzones agujereados del Filch y El Que no Debe ser Nombrado (¡Voldemort!) se los puso en la cara, ojitos y trompita de marranazo en cada remiendo roto.

Y comentó:

 _-¡SSS... essssaia tsssssiyya ssssskaiaaa...!_

-Los sábados en el Chopo, mi Lor.

Cuando respondí eso, se paralizaron.

No me moví, pero sentí el condenado silencio de cuando le meten gol al Atlas.

Pensé _: Metí la pata... Qué raro que la cajetee... Ora todos estos emos me van a matar a fuerza de moco y depresión._

Y que llega la Lestrench.

-Mi Señor, mi Señor, le ruego que se retire esa máscara, puede ser una trampa...

-Es verdad, mi fiel Bellatrix -y que la tira.

Yo me dije: "¿estos se andan comiendo o que pex?"

-¡Hablas pársel! -me señaló el Señor de las Tiñeblas- _¡Shhhhekssss'k'shoaatzz!_

-Su abuelita en pañales, mi Lord, si se va llevar así de recio.

Me rodearon, pero yo bien acá:

-Y ni crean que porque soy chilango me van a agarrar de su puerquito, ¿eh? No será Hogsmeade, pero Nezayork también es ciudad, gandayas.

En la repentina y picuda discusión entre ellos, el Ñor me dijo:

 _-¿... sssschk´chk´ kleokssss?_

-A Wilbur, se junta la raza en el tianguis, hay unas playeras a toda ma...

Más gritos de admiración.

-¡Compruébalo, habla en pársel! -gritó la Featrix sintiendo el abismo bajo sus pies.

Y que les suelto:

 _-Ssss, k'ioboo, esssosssss..._

Los emos lo vieron con temor reverencial cuando el Tenebrosio se puso de pie:

-¿Cómo puedes hablar parsel, tú, un sangresucia? -aulló.

Me encogí de hombros:

-Facilito, quien le mete al chemo habla igualito que mi Lor. Yo pensé que usté ya venía pastillo...

Se quedó pensando sin entender ni jefa y quiso saber:

-¿Y sabes hacer esa pócima?

-Soy experto, ahí donde me ven. Y eso que estoy malito.

Hizo salir a todos con premura.

De pasadita le hice caracolitos al Mr. Malfoy, pero me cachó.

-¿Qué significa esa señal manual, Sr. Potter? -me dijo desconfiado, el Mr.

-Es el Gesto Negro para Mayor Poder Oscuro de Darth Vader.

El Sr. Malfoy asintió agrio e hizo caracolitos al Señor Tenebroso, reverencia incluida.

El Lord le hizo caracolitos a Narcissa.

Bellatrix le hizo caracolitos al Lord.

Se fueron y nos pusimos a hablar.

Yo, no es que use, ¿ok, vatos? Me traje resistol de la capirucha y puse al Innombrable a olerlo en un Manto Sagrado que tenía por ahí.

El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ya estaba flameado cuando le dije mis ideas:

-No, mi Lor, usté está chamaco. A ver, ¿por qué no dio la poción Multijugos a uno de sus perrones y siendo Albus no dejó sacar del Pensadero la cara al Harry? ¿Por qué no le arrimaron un _Imperius_ al que fuera en Diagon y sopes, un llegue al Charrito Potter? ¿Cuánto va, que cuando él cumpla los 18, a usté se le va a escapar como we?

(casi, casi, "no maxmex", ¿no? Aaah, como veen, carnales)

-… da unas metidas de pata como pa' darle zapes, me cae... Se pasa de we... Solito se parte la progenitora y deja sus pedazos de jeta pa' que las encuentre cualquier valedor. Y que si la protección mágica del Chavo y que sé yo... ¡No hay pex, mi Lor! Váyase a mi colonia y ahí se compra una fusca y va a ver que las maldiciones imperdonables quedan como mentaditas de ma...

Ya no me oyó eso porque se quedó dormido.

Entonces hice lo que fui a hacer. Porque no es que me digan "vas" y voy. A mí, solo mi jefecita que está en los Cielos me mandaba. No Albus Dumbledore, ni Merlín en persona. Fui, pero con un plan.

Se hizo un desmoche porque el Innombrable despertó y yo creo se vio al espejo porque los recordatorios de jefa tronaron cual cohetes de feria.

Y que sale el Señor Tenebroso vociferando por sus leales y con dos melenas verdes de a pelucas en churro y la nariz de bola que le pegué con resistol 5000.

Ron entró por una ventana y vio de lejos al encanijado Señor Tenebroso con su nariz de pelota y se jala los cabellos con cara de pavor y me dice:

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?

Yo venìa corriendo:

-Ora es el Payaso Tenebroso, ya tiene nariz, capaz me da una lana, ora buigámosle.

Salimos de la casota, Ron montó en su escoba, pero a mí, eso de las escobas... Es como Pedro Infante en burro.

Nos arrancamos. El Ron en su Nimbus y yo de pie en la patineta transformada desde escoba, como le pedí al teacher Esneip.

Bien padre, azul y blanca, como el Blue Demon. Y las rueditas girando al elevarse.

A 50 metros de altura y volando a todo, saco una varita y la quemo.

Pobre Ron, con cara de algo me va a dar.

-¡No me digas que es la varita del Señor Tenebroso!

-A we -me burlé-. Ya cuando estaba bien pasado, se la volé.

-¡No sé si es bueno o malo...! -exclamó.

Me valía gorro. Yo iba en mi patineta de skatero adornada con la frase EL TIGRE DE SANTA JULIA, volando por los aires.

Y no lo hice porque buscara la paz del mundo. A mí me caía mal el Caco Malfoy y los otros sangrepura, por alzaditos. La fantasía se les acaba cuando viene su patrón y se arrodillan. Ahí ya no son especiales.

-No te espantes, Chamoy -lo calmé-. Le dejé una varita china. Le va a durar tres días, pero luce bien jefa.

 _Gracias a Shadows y a ambas Guest por sus comentarios y buena onda. También a I Eruve y "no hay fijón" ; ) no por haber vivido en esta ciudad hay que saber algunos modismos. El Diccionario de Chilanguerías ha de ser muy útil. Abrazo y saludos a todos!_


	4. Lola la Traiperra

La vida siguió en el colegio, pero los mortífagos ya no me invitaron a sus reuniones conspiradoras. Se sacaron de onda macizo con eso de que siendo mestizo, tenía rasgos de sangrepura y mejor me borraron de sus mentes marihuaneadas.

Me dediqué a la school, pese a que los tiempos se ponían como cuando la tira te saca tus cosas a la calle porque no pagaste la renta por cinco años.

Pero entre más cañón se pone, más cañón me vuelvo, por lo cual tenía una guerra abierta con el Draco y sus achichincles, y les hacía la vida pesada cada que podía, o sea un día sí y otro también.

En los partidos de quidditch le quitaba el sitio al Jordan, que pa' mí que era veracruzano, al son de:

-Sáquese, Kalimba.

Y me ponía:

"Y en ese pase al Flinteretas se nota que Slytherin va por la quaffle como por los tacos de suaperro, como si fueran del Pínchester…"

Y Miñera McGandalla me sacaba del estadio y enseguida, zas, madrina en los baños de abajo.

Méndigos espectáculos, ahí me tundía a patines al genio pa'trás del Goyle y al mixiote con corbata del Crabbe, luego de entrar quitándome la túnica y corbata entre el respetable público, ya echando bronca.

-¿Qué, qué, inche tamal de "rajas"?

Y mole, madrinas en medio de vivas.

Hasta la Myrtle se aparecía y andaba flotando y echándome ánimos. Los vivos ni se espantaban y ella se divertía un poco.

Me caía bien, la Myrtle. Medio escandalosa, desquiciada, psicópata y de carácter descuadrado, pero si no la buleabas, acababa siendo muy tratable. Yo bajaba a los baños para platicar con ella. De repetundis no sé de cual fumaba pero se alocaba y decía que la vida la trataba mal (¿pos cuál vida?), y luego se me recargaba en el hombro sollozando y yo acá, quietecito, para que pareciera que se apoyaba ahí y no fuera a trapasarme y apoyarse en mi colon. Pero pasado el rato sonreía, se secaba las lágrimas y me daba un apretoncito en la mejilla y yo no tenía malos pensamientos. No sé si con unos arremucos le hubiera quitado la muina, pero para eso habría que ser fantasma también y no me anda.

Sí me pasó que cuando la Myrtle volaba por encima de mí, yo miraba para arriba para verle bajo la falda, pero el ectoplasma andaba borroso.

Eso sí, le enseñé unos albures jefes para cuando llegaran a molestarla. Además la enfilé para que amolara a los verdiosos.

Y bien que aprendió. Se volvió la Reina del Albur British, más florida que los cuentos de Peedee el Teporocho y cuando en la noche, las dos inminencias marranas iban con el Maljoy conspirando, hablando en susurros, la Myrtle se aparecía saltando y brillando, gritando con su voz de pitoreta al punto que llegaban los profes:

-¡Draco, caco, caco y te la retaco, cómetelo crudo y a la larga te acostumbras!

Y vuelta a los baños para madrinarme con el Elegido del Cloralex, hasta que llegaba el Jarrito Potter a separarnos.

-¿Pa qué lo cuidas? –le reclamaba yo- Solo falta, no sé, que lo salves del Fuego Diabólico en vez que lo dejes rostizarse como salchicha de perro.

Chale, eso sonó raro.

En lo de las madrinas, los gemelos Gueysli se me quisieron poner listos y ganar billuyo con apuestas, pero les bajé los ánimos diciéndoles que si querían lana, que se metieran ellos a su ring.

-Ok –me dijeron-, danos permiso de organizarlas a cambio de una comisión el 20%.

-Sale.

Pero yo era bueno para la transa, porque me perfeccioné desde que le cambié la varita al Ñor Tenebroso por una copia china con núcleo de pelo de nalga de víbora prieta.

-Bien, te hemos dado el dinero de las apuestas –me decía el Charlie Brown o el Fred-, ¿cuándo nos das nuestra parte?

-Orita.

Y de orita en orita valieron queso.

Claro, se supo y me llamó la criada a su despacho.

Ya no estaba mi direc el Alburiento Dumbledore, sino Lola la Traiperra.

-Señor Potter –nunca traducían bien mi apellido-, por sus méritos y capacidades, considero que en la Brigada Inquisitorial sería un buen miembro.

-Le voy a dar de patadas.

Ahí taba la infeliz, vestida de ese color rosa íngame la retina.

-¿No cree que sería un miembro sólido?

-Tome asiento.

-Puedo obligarlo, ¿sabe? –dijo bebiendo su té.

Mugre Dolores de Tepalcuana, la detestaba. Le respondía con cara de burla.

-No, direc. No me sale lo de lamer botas. No meme.

Ella me miraba raro, sonriendo pero con ojos de no sé si querer merendarme o ponerme en la mais.

-Muy bien –sonreía-, puede retirarse.

-Good. Me retiro para permitirle ir a comprobar si ya puso la marrana.

Y que se pone más perrona la cosa cuando votando por el PRI, el Tenebras tomó control de la secun, enviaron profesores opuestos a la Reforma Educativa y metieron a malandros a dar clase.

Ah, pero yo venía del barrio de "te pateo porque me ves feo" y entonces no acepté la invitación a formar parte de no sé que orden del jénix ni del Ejército de mi Dumbledore, y en cambio formé mi propia bandita con los nacos del colegio, o sea con puro sangresucia como yo y a mucha honra, y luego de una descolgada al Mercado de Sonora, cuando sonaron los catorrazos salimos a la batalla usando máscaras de luchador y con el nombre que les di:

¡Los Chemífagos…!

 _Gracias a Guest por las opiniones y comentarios! I. Eruve, ¿qué onda con ese pársel? Está muy bien aunque no dejes reviews, los de aquí se agradecen, gracias por tus coments, un abrazo! Unicornio Senju, mil gracias por tu opinión, es un gusto, saludos._


	5. Más barato por docena

Tons, mis calenturéitors, que la cosa se pone color de hormiga pachona cuando los pastillos del Voldemoco fueron al Jáguarts a armarla gruexa.

El rollo fue que el Señor Teñeroso se enojó porque quería meter hierba sagrada a la secun, escondida en un tarro de pulque y en el anillo me prestas. Y cuando vio que el Jarrito Póker y sus cuates se los habían amachinado y se perdió la mercancía, uta… que se deja venir con su banda para partirnos el queso.

Ah, pero como era un vicioso, antes fue con las nenas a un antro que se llamaba la Casa de los Gritos porque cantaban cumbias sin micrófono, cosa que los buenos aprovecharon para traer a los de la coloña, guiados por la Miñera y el policía bancario el Carlitos Chalesbolas.

Y es que mis chavos, el Ron con cola, o sea, el Ron con el Jarrito y la Mayonesa Granger no eran muy abusados pa' la transa. Invadieron el barrio de la banda enemiga. ¡Noo, pos eso no se hace! Namás una calle se metieron escondidos en una cobija de Chinconcuac agujereada y que los del Hogsmeado les mandan a unos judiciales y se pusieron tranquis, porque creyeron que los polis llevarían al Jarrito a la Peni luego de darle una madrina.

Pero pos ya sábanas que los ñerìfagos eran unos condenados genios pa' cajetearla, y que los Gryffindores se les escapan y fueron con el hermano del direc, quien les dio un pozolito bien picoso pa que se repusieran.

Pa' que no digan que hablo ñero, ahí les va y les cuento que la situación se tornó rompe progenitoras. Se dejó venir la hermana del Voldemort, una chava bien venenosa apodada "la Nalgini", otros de la bandita las Acromámulas y unos trolls que se le pasaban fregando en Yutuve. Y pos como el colegio no era muy acá tampoco, o sea british pero guameado, para equilibrar las juerzas que se traen a unos chavitos desnutridos que no pasaban del metro y medio y otros que cuando quemaban mota les daba hipo y por eso les decían los hipogrifos.

Pero pos como traían a funcionarios de la Gustavo A. Madero, aunque hubo una manifestación de vecinos, que los polis abren la puerta y entran en la secun pa' desalojarnos. No, pos ahí ya ser armaron los catorrazos

¡Tábamos bien ratas! Por eso que me traigo a mi bandita y que vamos a la madrina. Ahí de nuevo oí que me llamaban "¡Blue Demon, Blue Demon" y órales, asombro cuando vieron a mis Chemífagos, 30 vatos de las 4 Chantes con máscaras del Santo, el Octagon, el Panterita Sagrada, la Taya, el Venum y otros que con las varitas lanzaron rompiendo jefas, unos Expeliendres, Almorranas, Chenguschempras, Fregotengas y Sacadas Kajeteadas.

Yo me cae que voy a fundar mi escuela mágica con el lema "Non adtrahere collum anseris" o sea "No le jales el cuello al ganso".

Y como era rollo con la banda pesada, pues que el Jarrito para no estar en desventaja también le entró macizo y luego de tres fumadas y como había comido puro taco de canasta, ya viajado se puso a ver fantasmas y habló muy serio con unas estatuas, bueno, creo que hasta a sus jefes vio el we. De tan pasado que le compartió unos toques al Chente Carnes y como éste era un asno que hasta rebuznar le costaba porque no hablaba ni bestia, dejó la colilla encendida y valió queso cuando quemó la Covachita de las Meneadas.

Ignorante al fin en cosas de macizos, el Harry se malviajó y estando hasta la antecesora sintió que hablaba con el direc, y que andaba viendo la luz blanca, pero como los niños y los locos dicen la verdad, volvió en sí con unas cachetadas guajoloteras y tomando aire le vino la idea y le sirvió para hallar la mercancía escondida del Voldemort y que la destruye, mientras que el Ron con Mayonesa echaron a perder la mercancía echándola al WC.

Y pos el Tenebras que no usa la varita que le dejé, sino una fusca que compró en su colonia, y cuando le jala sintiéndose el rey del barrio, como el Harry le puso un tapón de sidra en el cañón, pos que el tiro sale por la culata y riata, ahí quedó el Valemadr.

Y ahí llegó el nariz de rana.

… Así es, mis chidolines, eso fue hace un tiempo y yo recuerdo a los carnalitos que pasamos esas aventuras chemas.

Yo me acabé trayendo a una morrita del barrio que me latía un buen, y primero le costó creerme que yo era mago y pensó que la estaba cotorreando y se reía con cara de no Max:

-Ay, no jales, Quique… Cómo que mago, no ma… No, la neta, hijo, si no quieres que seamos novios, sales minerales, pero no te inventes de que sales con el Gandalf y que tienes poderes de Jedi acá.

-No es Gandalf, es Dumb…

-Ya, we, o le digo que sí al Quinto.

Me la tuve que traer para que viera, y aunque de entrada se asombró, se portó chida y agarró la onda.

Así que en las tardes, nos subimos a la patineta que me regaló mi ticher Esneip y que la virgencita tenga en su gloria, porque era un valedor bien a todas margaritas..

Me late, yo voy de pie y mi chava atrás de mí, abrazándome y volamos sobre el Bosque Prohibido y yo me siento acá, machín, volando a la lejanía lejanosa.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y yo le cuento estas historias a la Myrtle, que me oye aunque de repente se le va la onda, pero vuelve, vuela y se va a dar la vuelta.

Condenadota. Todos vamos a cambiar y ella será siempre igual y sin Botox.

Así es la life, mis chemífagos. A mí se me hace que todo esto de los sueños y los lugares mágicos siempre nos van a gustar porque hablan de lo mejor de nosotros. Sin rollos, en lugares felices que merecemos. Y todos tenemos derecho a soñar toda nuestra vida. ¿O no, mi valedores?

Y entonces subo las escaleras y voy al salón, y en vez de sentarme voy al escritorio y veo a los alumnos. Porque no están pa' saberlo pero yo si pa' contarlo, hijines, que soy el mejor Ravenclaw de mi generación y así me gradué. Y pos ahí nomás me presento con cara de no se pasen de lanza o nos vamos al patio:

-Soy Quique Botijero, también conocido como el Blue Demon, nacido en la Gran Tenochtitlan. Soy su profesor de Estudios Muggles… ¿Qué, se sienten muy chidos?

 _Y éste es el End de la Story,_

 _en otras palabras, si tienen Pensadero, mis chavos, ahí se ven._

 _¡Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic! Por sus lecturas, comentarios, favoritos y votos. Me ha divertido contarles esta historia, espero que la pasaran bien. ¡Abrazos!_


End file.
